


He might have a type

by alycat



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Size Kink, tiny!Jensen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-05
Updated: 2012-02-05
Packaged: 2017-11-12 16:05:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/493102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alycat/pseuds/alycat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just because Jared tends to have pretty, petite girlfriends it doesn't mean he has a type. But then...maybe it does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He might have a type

-¤-

Jared didn't really think it was fair to claim that he had a type. He didn't. Not really. The thing is, when you're 6'4" and works as a personal trainer, almost everyone else tends to be smaller and... well... more fragile. So its really not that surprising that his last three girlfriends were smaller than him. But no, Jared doesn't consider himself to have a type, even if he does like being the stronger one, knowing he'll be able to keep his partner safe and sound. Maybe he's more of a caveman than having a type.

"...and I just don't think I can be blamed for _looking_! The girl was gorgeous but apparently..."

Jared tuned Chad out and instead he let his eyes drift around the bar, not really looking for something special, just something that was more interesting than Chad talking about his latest fling. Lifting his bottle to his lips he drained his beer in a few deep swallows he was turning towards the bar to check the crowd, preparing himself to go get a new round while Chad, Katie and Tom continued whatever discussions they were engulfed in. That was when Jared's eyes landed on the person that made him realize that maybe he _did_ have a type.

The man was leaning back against the bar, head tilted to the side as he listened to the two men flanking him and there was a barely there smile on his lips when his brown haired friend waved his hands in the air, almost spilling his beer. Even from the distance Jared could see the vivid green of the man's eyes as well as the full swell of his pink lips and a big part of him was already longing to close the distance between them and push the two men aside.

"Hey, Jay, are you even listening or are you...ooooh..."

Chad's amused tone pulled Jared's focus back to his friend and he turned around to find them all having gone silent and smirking at him.

"You’ve got a type," Chad said, looking over Jared's shoulder to the man at the bar.

Katie let out a low, appreciative whistle that had possessiveness rise up in Jared before he could think twice about it.

"He's very pretty," Katie pointed out.

"And very...small..." Tom added with a smirk.

Jared looked towards the bar where the man just tipped his beer bottle to his lips, Adam's apple moving when he took a few deep swallows and Jared was transfixed.

"He's perfect," Jared mumbled.

The man was smiling, saying something to one of the men and punching him in the arm and Jared found himself smiling as well. Jared wondered if the man wasn't even smaller than his latest girlfriend had been and he was overcome by the urge to feel that petite body pressed close to his own. Just at that moment the man seemed to realize that someone was watching him and his gaze swept the room twice before it fell on Jared.

"Well, apparently your staring wasn't very stealthy," Tom pointed out.

Jared didn't listen, his friends faded into the background when the man at the bar smiled and raised an eyebrow in what he could only see as an invitation, something that was confirmed when the man's two friends smirked and moved away from him.

"Don't wait up for me," Jared said as he pushed away from the table and crossed the sticky bar floor over to where the man was waiting for him.

The man's green gaze didn't leave Jared as he walked over, only stopping when he was standing right in front of the man, looking down and smiling when the man tilted his head back to look him in the eyes.

"Hey," Jared said, cringing on the inside at not coming up with anything better to say.

"Hey," the man answered and his voice was strong and sure, clear above the buzz of the bar.

"I'm Jared."

"Jensen," the man said with a smile, pushing his hips slightly forward at the same time as his gaze traveled over Jared's body in a quite obvious once over. "Well damn. They sure grow them big in..."

He drifted off and that perfect eye brow raised questioningly at Jared.

"Texas," Jared supplied.

"Oh?" Jensen said, sounding surprised. "Huh, what are the odds?"

Jared laughed and with a nod towards the bartender he soon had two more beers placed in front of them and he had to bite back a smile at the surprised look on Jensen's face. The man seemed to relax when Jared pushed the beer closer to him and soon the two of them were lost in discussions, slowly getting to know each other.

What Jared hadn't expected was for each word that Jensen spoke making him more interesting, making Jared want to know more and more of the gorgeous man smiling up at him. He wasn't sure he could ever get enough of Jensen if he would continue being so fascinating; all smiles and soft laughter when he told Jared all about coming to California three years earlier to visit a friend and then just never leaving.

"I honestly thought Chris would kick me out after a week," Jensen said as another round of beer was brought to them. "But here I am, still crashing in his guest room and working with something I really love doing."

"What _is_ it you do?" Jared asked curiously.

"Physical therapy," Jensen said, pride evident in his voice.

Had Jensen said that when Jared first walked up to him, Jared wasn't sure he could have kept laughter back, but even thirty minutes into talking to Jensen he had realized that the man had an inner strength in him and Jared had no doubts he could make anyone do what he wanted them to, no matter his size. There was something guarded in Jensen's eyes as he waited for Jared's reaction.

"That's amazing," Jared said with a grin. "If I ever hurt myself training I know who to call."

"Right," Jensen said in a low drawl. "So how about we cut to the chase...wanna come home with me?"

Jared almost choked on his beer but the answer was easy and he pushed the half-full bottle to the side before grabbing Jensen's hand and practically pulling the man with him outside.

-¤-

The second Jensen's front door slammed shut behind them Jared had the man slammed up against the wall next to it, petite body pressed up against his and Jared moaned when he felt the expanse of firm muscles where he was used to soft curves. He hadn't been with another man in years and in that moment he had no idea why, not with Jensen's mouth against his and the man moaning into the almost savage kiss. Having Jensen so close to him Jared realize that Jensen indeed was smaller than his exes and for some reason that made everything even hotter. His big hands slid down Jensen's back until they cupped the man's ass and lifted him clear off the floor and Jensen gasped in surprise.

"Jesus fuck," Jensen mumbled and wrapped his legs around Jared's waist. "You're..."

He didn't get further before Jared slammed their mouths together again and rolled his hips up, the hard line of his erection pushing against Jensen's ass. A guttural groan left Jensen's lips, an almost purring sound that made Jared want more and more and he soon realized he had to put Jensen down before he could get the man naked. Jensen let out a small, protesting sound but when Jared's hands started tugging at his clothes he went pliant under Jared's stroking fingers.

"Lube?" Jared asked when the last of Jensen's clothes fell to the floor.

Jensen was perfect, muscles flexing under soft skin that Jared wanted to taste each inch of and as small as he was he was perfectly proportional.

"In my...pocket," Jensen mumbled, hands roaming over Jared's skin.

A moan left Jared as he knelt down to fumble through the discarded jeans until he found the small sachet of lube as well as a condom. Another wave of possessiveness rose up in Jared at the obvious proof that Jensen had _planned_ this, maybe not Jared himself but the man had clearly went to the bar in search of _someone_ to spend the night with. He didn't say anything about it, instead he pushed the items into Jensen's hands before he lifted his own hands to start unbuttoning his shirt.

Jensen stood still for a second but then turned around towards the opposite wall, slicking two fingers up and bracing himself with one hand against the wall, pushing his ass back. Jared got a perfect view when the petite man started working two fingers into himself, tight rim soon glistening with lube and Jared made quick work of his clothes. It sure wasn't how he had expected the evening to turn out, but pushing his jeans out of the way and falling to his knees behind Jensen, he really had no reasons to complain

The man in front of him let out the most delicious moans, hips moving as he fucked himself back on his fingers and Jared leaned in to lick over the place where slender fingers disappeared inside.

"Fuck...damn..." Jensen gasped and his hips jerked back, pushing back against Jared's tongue.

With a smile Jared pushed his tongue in next to the Jensen's fingers, feeling the tight muscles clenching around him and he could barely wait to bury his achingly hard cock in Jensen's perfect ass. Jensen's fingers slid free and Jared quickly took the opportunity to push his tongue even deeper, tasting Jensen at the same time as his hands found the sachet that Jensen had dropped to the floor together with the condom. Without pulling his tongue free he managed to get the condom on and slicked the remaining lube down his length.

"Oh c'mon," Jensen groaned above him. "Get _inside_ me already. Need you to fuck me."

One more thrust of his tongue had the words drifting off into a moan and Jared had a smirk on his lips when he stood up and once more lifted Jensen off the ground, moving the slender body easily until legs were wrapped around his waist again and the head of his cock was resting just against Jensen's slick opening.

"You're a god damn fucking bastard," Jensen growled, trying to wriggle down but Jared was strong enough to easily keep the petite body in place.

"Maybe I want you to beg," Jared said, leaning in to press their lips together.

Jensen moaned into the kiss and the second Jared could feel him relax he took a firm grip on narrow hips and slammed Jensen down on his cock, sliding all the way inside with one hard thrust. Perfect heat surrounded his cock and Jared buried his face against Jensen's neck, licking away the thin sheen of sweat on the man's skin and Jensen's body clenched down incredibly tight around him.

"Jesus fuck," Jensen gasped and his nails dug into Jared's shoulders, tendrils of pain that only pushed the pleasure even higher. "I...god that feels good..."

Holding Jensen up wasn't even hard and Jared grabbed him firmer before lifting him up, holding him still with only the head of his cock still inside the man's body.

"Please," Jensen groaned. "I can take more, I want you to fuck me. Please Jared, fuck me hard."

The pleading words combined with the way Jensen had felt around him made Jared give up all thoughts about teasing the man and instead he pushed Jensen against the wall and started fucking the man with deep, hard thrusts that pushed the sweetest, keening sound from full lips. It was something so very different with having Jensen in his arms, the way Jensen's body accepted him. Where his girlfriends had felt fragile, Jensen's body was hard muscles and no matter how hard Jared fucked into him, the man only begged for more.

"Damn," Jared gasped and took a firm grip on Jensen's ass, spreading him wide to push his cock even further inside. "God fucking damnit you're..."

He felt Jensen clench down hard around him, body pulling intense waves of pleasure from Jared and he knew he wouldn't be able to last very long, not with Jensen practically writhing on his cock. Pushing Jensen harder against the wall he managed to balance the man with one big hand on the curve of his ass while the other one reached down between their bodies to find Jensen's cock, rock hard and slick with pre-come, and Jensen groaned and clung to him when Jared started working his hand in rhythm with the thrusts into Jensen's body. Whenever his thumb stroked over the sensitive spot right below the head he could feel Jensen's muscles flutter around him and he was quite sure he would have bruises from where Jensen clung to him. Jensen's mouth dragged against his cheeks before their lips met once more in something that was more a sharing of breaths than actual kissing.

"Gonna...gonna...please...gonna..." Jensen chanted against Jared's lips.

Changing the angle ever so slightly Jared knew that his cock would hit right against that sensitive spot inside of Jensen and he was rewarded with Jensen's whole body locking down around him, muscles spasming and slender body trembling against him as Jensen pulsed out hot strands of come between them. He stroked Jensen through it until the man whined low in his throat, cock softening between Jared's fingers and his body pliant in Jared's hands.

"Holy fuck," Jared gaped and dragged one come sticky hand over Jensen's hip to grab him firmly before holding him still and fucking into him even harder.

Jensen let out low, breathy moans each time Jared slammed in to the hilt, tight hole clenching around him in the aftershocks of his orgasm and Jared came with a groan, slamming Jensen down fully on his cock and holding the man still as his cock pulsed through the release. He really had no idea how he managed to keep the both of them up, leaning heavily against the wall while their breathing slowly calmed down and he felt Jensen's hands move through his sweat damp hair.

"Bedroom," Jensen whispered. "To the right...I think...I need some...Jesus..."

Jared could only agree, still holding Jensen in his arms, the man's legs still wrapped around his waist, Jared walked them to the door Jensen motioned at. They crashed down onto a big bed, a tangle of limbs and their lips found each other once more as they made out lazily. There was no way Jared would be able to get up, he felt like he just shot his brain out through his dick and all he could think of was the way Jensen felt against him, the both of them sticky with sweat and Jensen's come cooling between their bodies.

"Need to..." Jared mumbled and edged away a little, his softening cock sliding from Jensen's body.

Jensen gasped quietly and Jared felt the man's eyes on him as he removed the condom and dropped into a trashcan next to the bed before rolling back to face the man.

"I don't cuddle," Jensen mumbled. "So you..."

Jared didn't listen, instead he easily pulled Jensen closer until he was almost draped across Jared and then he fitted their lips together again, kissing Jensen until the movement of their lips gave away to sleep.

-¤-  
-¤-

Jensen blinked his eyes open and stared up at the white ceiling above his bed. His body was aching in the most wonderful way and the memories of the previous night came back as he rose fully into consciousness once more. He wasn't surprised to find the bed empty, messy sheets tangled around his body, but it still made something bitter roll in his belly as he sat up. It wasn't that he minded the way he looked, he was good looking and he knew it but... it never seemed to be enough. That was the very reason he settled for drunken hook ups after all, all the pleasure and at least being rejected after a one night stand was something anyone would expect. But Jared had been... different. And so damn good it made Jensen's cock harden just thinking about it. His size made it possible for most people to manhandle him, but none had ever done it as easily as Jared and Jensen kinda wished he could feel more of those huge hands on his body. But it was better the way it was.

He pushed off the bed and winced at the dried come on his belly and he stumbled to the bathroom without thinking too much, just stepping into the shower and allowing the warm water to wash away the traces of the night's activities. Or at least most traces, because when he got out of the shower and looked at himself in the mirror he saw dark marks on his neck and down his collar bones and he was pretty sure he would have marks on his hips as well where Jared had held him.

"Fuck," Jensen mumbled and dragged the tips of his fingers over the blossoming bruises.

Walking back into the bedroom he didn't bother with more than pulling on a pair of black sweats, pulling the drawstring tighter but the garment still hung dangerously low on his hips as he made his way to the kitchen, feeling the dull ache in his ass with each step he took.

"I hope you like scrambled eggs."

Jensen blinked and stared at the man standing in his kitchen, Jared dressed in only his jeans, upper body and feet bare and Jensen's mind seemed to have blanked out completely.

"Uhm," he managed to get out.

"You didn't have any bacon," Jared continued, scooping up the eggs on two plates. "But I did find some sausages and I fried some tomatoes and mushrooms. I think that works well enough."

"You're still here?" Jensen managed to get out.

He had expected Jared to blush, to look embarrassed and maybe start to make excuses but instead the man just grinned and put the plates down on the table.

"Well, duh," Jared said. "I'm not about to walk away from a fellow Texan. My mother raised me right."

"Your mother raised you to cook for your one night stands?" Jensen asked, moving closer to the table, lured in by the wonderful fragrances drifting his way.

"No," Jared said and sat down on one of the chairs. "My mother raised me to not have one night stands."

"Oh," Jensen said, not really knowing how he should react to that. "Okay... uhm..."

"So, how about we have breakfast," Jared said easily. "And then I put you on my lap, and fuck you good and hard. A few times. And then we can start to get to know each other?"

Swallowing thickly Jensen felt like asking if maybe they should skip the whole breakfast thing completely. It seemed like Jared had the same idea because he reached out and grabbed Jensen around the waist, pulling him down on his lap with an ease that made heat pool low in Jensen's belly.

Jensen had a million reasons for himself not to do... whatever he was about to do. Too many failed relationships where people ended up treating him either like a sex toy to manhandle whatever way they wanted, or with his partner treating him like he was made of glass but still he straddled Jared's lap, pushing their lips together and when Jared pushed at his sweats to get to where Jensen was still slightly slick and open from the night before, he knew that he would give it a chance.

Jensen had never thought he had a type, but at that moment he was pretty sure that _if_ he did, then his type was tall, dimpled and with a cock that was fucking made to be inside Jensen.

-¤-


End file.
